1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for mating with a plug, and more particularly, relates to an electrical connector having terminating device for terminating the electrical connector when the plug and the electrical connector are in unmated state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector used to be mounted onto a printed circuit board having active electronic circuitries is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,035 issued on Mar. 12, 2002. An electrical jack is disclosed including a housing having an opening defined therein, through which a mating plug is received, a grounding strip, and at least one elastically deformable signal contact residing within the housing. As the mating plug is received, the elastically deformable signal contact moves from a position in contact with the grounding strip to a position not in contact with the grounding strip, thereby discharging static charge from the unshielded twisted pair cables and allowing normal connection to the mating plug. However, when the mating plug is not received in the opening, high frequency signals originating from the active electronic circuitries are shortened to ground and no energy is absorbed, as they are all reflected back into the electronic circuitries of the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.